NaruSaku
The Couple NaruSaku (Japanese ナルサク NaruSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno . Their Relationship 'Part I' Introduction Arc In the beginning of the series, it is revealed that Naruto had a crush on Sakura, although she only had eyes for Sasuke and treats him as an annoyance, much to his dismay. .In classroom,Naruto notices her and starts blushing thinking she might like him and sit next to him due to the fact she was looking in his direction smiling.Before the team members were revealed,Naruto was incredibily jealous because of Sakura's infatuation on Sasuke,asking himself what was so great about him.Naruto's wish came true when it turns out that he and Sakura were placed in the same team which made him cheering loudly.Later Naruto decides to tie up Sasuke so he can go on a date with Sakura in Sasuke's form.He approaches Sakura and compliments her saying Your forehead is so wide and charming.Makes me want to kiss it showing he loved her most hated aspect.He then confronts her asking what she thinks about Naruto,to which she replies he is annoying.As he was about to kiss Sakura,Naruto realizes why he likes her so much.Unfortunately his plan fell apart as he had to rush to the toilet . When Sasuke calls Sakura annoying, she realizes how wrong she was in her treatment of Naruto and decides to be nicer to him.The next day,while they were waiting for Kakashi in classroom,Naruto decides to prank him for being late by planting a dusty chalk eraser on the door.Sakura tells him that he shouldn't do that but her inner self was shown being enthusiastic . Kakashi opens the door ,causing the dusty eraser to fall on his head. Altough claiming she was not involved,her inner self was cheering for the succes of Naruto's prank. During the bell test, it's shown that despite that, she geniunely cares about his well being and that she's amazed when discovering that Naruto can use a high ranking technique suck as the Shadow Clones. When Kakashi strictly said they shouldn't share their food with Naruto, she stil decideds to share after Sasuke did the same. Land of Waves Arc When the team was practicing tree climbing, Sakura completed it with ease. Naruto then pleads for Sakura's advice where they whisper in secret. When Naruto first meets Haku, Naruto comments how Haku was even cuter than Sakura, but is disappointed when he finds out that Haku is a male. Sakura worries for Naruto (and the rest of her teamates) during their encounter with Zabuza and Haku and is scared when she believed Naruto fell from the top of the tree (though he was tricking her and Kakashi). During the battle with Zabuza, Sakura scolds at Naruto about running towards the enemy without thinking. When Naruto reveals he grabbed his headband and shows confidence in his dream to be Hokage. Sakura is then shown to be surprised, but is also shown to be admiring his will. She also begins to notice his improvement as a result of his training. After the Zabuza arc,the Team 7 meets in the morning preparing for the new mission.Kakashi is however 3 hours late and Sakura scolds him for that.After they return from the mission Sakura carries an exausted and injured Naruto and scolds him for pushing himself too hard. Before the chunin exams, Konohamaru believes Sakura is Naruto's girlfriend, Naruto agrees and Sakura punches them. Even chasing the two around in annoyance in a comedical fasion. When team 7 enters the room with the rest of the genins, Sakura sees Naruto quiet and is about to cheer him up thinking that he was nervous and scared. During the writting test, Sakura notices Naruto's struggle on it. She begins to forfeit with intention of protect his dream of becoming Hokage, but stops when she sees him lifting his hand up. Chuunin Exams Arc Before Team 7 heads off to the preliminary rounds, they open the "Heaven and Earth" scrolls in which summons Iruka, congratulating them on their advance. Before they go off, they ask about the scroll on the wall and Iruka explains, refering Naruto to Earth and Sakura to Heaven.Heaven and Earth is used as examples of the human mind and body and to balance them. You can not have one without the other. In the Forest of Death, when Sakura and Sasuke are left paralyzed by Orochimaru, Naruto quickly comes to their aid. Sakura and her teammate then watch in horror as Naruto attacks the enemy nin. When Naruto is knocked out, Sakura pins him to a tree with her kunai to keep him from falling. She then screams to Sasuke that Naruto it's not like him, but at least he's not a coward.'' When Sasuke is down, Sakura pleads for the unconscious Naruto's help. During Sakura's encounter with the sound ninjas, Sakura's desire to protect Lee, Naruto and Sasuke, the people who've protected her, and inspiration to fight back. After the Sound Ninja's leave, Naruto dreams about saving Sakura from Orochimaru. He then wakes up startled and notices her chopped hair but Sakura tells him she wanted an image change. During the preliminary matches exam, when Sakura was to face Ino, Naruto along with Lee and Kakashi cheer her on. When Ino tried to make Sakura forfeit, Naruto loudly cheers her on telling her not to give up. Thanks to his cheering, an Inner-Sakura awakens and forces Ino out; the two then finish their battle and ends with a tie. Before Shikamaru's battle, Sakura tells Naruto he should worry about himself and thanks him for cheering for her. When Naruto faces Kiba, Sakura is shown to silently encouraging him. When Kiba begins to mock Naruto, Sakura is shown thinking to herself how she used to think the same, but how wrong she was as well. Silently to herself, she tells Naruto to show everyone who had always doubted him to be proven wrong. As she says this to herself, Naruto is shown to quickly get up and finish his face off. He is then shown to be the Victor. During Naruto's match with Neji, Sakura is shown cheering him on with the rest of Konoha 11. Invasion of Konoha Arc When Sakura is immobolized by Gaara's sand, Naruto fought Gaara with all his will promissing to save her. When thinking about his similarities with Gaara, Naruto lists Sakura among the people who first acknowledged him and saved him from his loneliness.In order to save her, even when Gaara's sand was enveloping him, his thoughts were not towards himself, but towards Sakura. With her in his mind, he finally manages to summon Gamabunta, while telling himself:''I'll protect Sakura-chan no matter what. He then tells Gamabunta to avoid hurting her, while pressing the urgency of saving her. Even after he's out of chakra, he takes yet another look at Sakura's distant unconscious form, before turning back to Gaara, a determinate look on his face. One last time, he manages to call forth chakra. After the defeat of Gaara, when Sakura and Sasuke watched Naruto train, Sakura thanked Sasuke for saving her. Much to her surprise, he confessed that it was Naruto. Thankful, Sakura turned to watch Naruto and gives him a geniune smile. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When an unconscious Sasuke is embraced by a relieved Sakura, Naruto smiles sadly at the two before walking out.Tsunade herself notes Naruto's real pain: "He's more sensitive than he looks." '' During the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the hospital's rooftop, Sakura pleads her teammates to stop, but with no avail. Not wanting to watch the fight any longer, she pleads again for the two to stop and rushes in between both of their attacks, to be saved by Kakashi. A distracted and worried Sakura then decides to confess to Naruto about Sasuke's unusual behavior and the possible path he might take. Naruto then cheers her up and denies that Sasuke was like that and she didn't need to worry. The next morning, Naruto and his team wait outside the gate. They are approach by Haruno Sakura; she then desperately begs Naruto to bring Sasuke back since he's the only one who can probably stop him. Looking at a crying Sakura and seeing her feelings for Sasuke, Naruto gives her pained smile, because of his feelings for her, saying, ''"Sakura you really like Sasuke huh?" I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. I understand." ''Naruto then makes a lifetime promise to bring back Sasuke. Surprised and feeling guilt, Sakura thinks back to how she used to think Naruto didn't understand her, but how Naruto always knew, was always there for her, willing to do anything; this brings tears to her and she begins to cry even harder due to her selfishness and ignorance. When the team comes back and she finds out that he failed the mission, she doesn't hold it against him but tries to cheer him up. When Naruto says he hasn't given up, Sakura promises him she'll be stronger so next time they'll do it together. The two then part ways, as Naruto leaves the village to be trained by Jiraiya. Sakura decides to take a similar route and requests that Tsunade take her in as her apprentice. The two don't see each other until two and a half years later. 'Part II' Kazekage Rescue Arc When Naruto returns to the village, Sakura is one of the first people to meet him. She's surprised by how much he's changed, both physically and mentally. When she asks Naruto if she looks more womanly, he answers "You look fine! You haven’t changed at all", much to her dismay. When he claims to have come up with a technique even more perverted than his Sexy Technique, she punches him for ruining all the admiration she held for him. When they train together later, Naruto is impressed by Sakura’s strength as he and Sakura work together to retrieve the bells from Kakashi. After training, Naruto asks out Sakura for a date and she agrees if he pays. Sakura continues to better understand Naruto’s burdens. She is greatly saddened when Naruto tells her (the only one he’s told) that he the container of the Nine tailed fox and remembers seeing Naruto alone as a child. Sakura wanted to know what would happen if the beast was extracted from them, possibly wanting Naruto to be free of it. However, when Chiyo explained they would die, Sakura was openly crying very hard over Naruto's situation. Naruto had told her he would rescue Gaara, possibly not wanting her to cry over him. Sakura had said " Naruto, don't you see it you I'm" before he cut off her sentence.She also uses her promise to Naruto (“next time we’ll do it together) for inspiration in her and Chiyo’s fight against Sasori. Sakura proves her skills as a talented medical ninja by saving Kankuro's life .She removed most of the poison from his body.Naruto comes into the room telling Sakura she's great,but she was far from done.While she was explaining everyone the next complicated medical procedures,Naruto looks at her impressed by her skills telling again to himself how great she is. During his fight with Itachi, Naruto failing to keep Sakura’s promise was one of the genjustsus used against him. Just as Naruto struggles to break Itachi's genjutsu,Sakura and Chiyo placed their hands on his shoulders to make him snap out of it.However Naruto still remains dazed at the genjutsu he was just trapped in.Noticing this,Sakura gently places her hand on his cheek in order to make him snap out of his trance.In the end of the arc, Sakura and Naruto mourn for the loss of Chiyo who greatly influenced both their lives. Sakura felt bad for how torn up Naruto was over Sasuke, telling Sai they were like brothers. Sai told Sakura "You're gentle to Naruto, Sakura. I don't understand feelings such as those but there was this book" but Naruto interrupted this moment. Sakura's deep concern for Naruto is shown when Naruto goes tailed beast and she sees how much pain he is in. She thinks about how much he has changed from a smiling boy to a "monster" and with tears runs to him saying, “Naruto that’s enough! I’ll save Sasuke for you”. She is hit with one of the tails leaving an injury on her arm. When healing Naruto afterwards, Sakura expresses her desire to be useful to Naruto. Despite being hit by him, Sakura immediately tried to heal him but it was slow at first, so she sped it up, even though doing that hurt her arm more. She asks Yamato to teach her the technique to stop Naruto in kyubi form, but when he tells her only he can perform the jutsu she says , “Same as always, I can only do the dumbest things for Naruto.” Yamato notices her sadness about not doing anything for him and replies ,"It's not what you do for Naruto that's important.It's how strongly you feel about him that counts. Sakura I can tell by looking at you. In reality you..." Then she has a surprised startled look as if she knows what he's talking about. Naruto wakes up interupting the sentence and Sakura almost sheds tears of joy. Later on,Yamato ,Naruto and Sakura are discussing Sai's betrayal and they're undecided what to do.When Yamato decides that they should go after them,Naruto begins to stretch his arm and immediately faints falling on the ground.Sakura rushes towards him in aid,holding him in her arms.He was breathing hard,making Sakura worried and concluding that he hasn't fully recovered yet.When Yamato tells her that they should leave him there,she quickly outbursts disagreeing.However Naruto grabs her hand and assures her that he will be alright.He stands to his feet saying that he will come too, struggling not to fall down making Sakura even more worried.Then the three begin their pursuit on Orochimaru. Naruto and Sakura struggle to travel through the forest with their injuries. Naruto keeps fading in and out of consciousness he about to be hit by a three branch ,but he managed to avoid it.Sakura swings her injured arm on a tree branch,but it slips ,causing her to fall.Naruto desperately tried to reach her hand but he could not grab it. Fortunately, Yamato managed to catch her.Naruto expresses his concern for her condition which was far from good.He looks looks at the injury on her arm, which was the result of him hitting her with one of his tail when he was in his Kyuubi form. “Orochimaru did this to me,” she lies.Naruto was very worried about her and adviced her not to push herself too hard. He tried to compliment her and Sakura was blushing and first pleasantly enjoying it until Naruto mentioned her "Brute Strength." The group decides to take a break because of Sakura's injury.Yamato tells a shocked Naruto it was him who hurt Sakura ,which brought him to tears.He then tells him that if he wants to save Sasuke and protect Sakura,to do it on his own strenght.Later ,when they fail to retrieve Sasuke ,a crying Sakura tells Naruto ''I'm still here.We'll get stronger together. ''S''asuke and Sai Arc Naruto walks outside to get some fresh air as he drinks some milk.In the library, Sai is seen studying books that discuss manners and conversation between friends.He is reading aloud about suffixes "For instance, when addressing someone, by using name suffixes such as *-san* and *-kun," you will remain distant from that person, never seeing any reduction in emotional barriers. To combat this, one should first take the initiative to stop using such suffixes. Assigning nicknames or other terms of endearment may be viable options. By doing such, one is able to position themselves in a particularly special and close relationship." In the library,Sakura encounters Sai and walks over to him to say hello.In embarrassment he tries to cover the books that he was reading.Naruto walks through the village, remembering the words said to him by Sasuke in their last encounter. Just as he snaps out of his little trance, Sakura and Sai arrive to see him sitting on a bench. Naruto questions Sai's presence,and complains that both Sakura and Sai intrerupted him while he was devising a plan to go with Sakura on a date. She advised him that he should better go study ninjutsu .While Naruto argues with Sakura that studying would be too boring,Sai notices that Sakura doesnt use any suffixes with Naruto.Since it's well established that Sakura doesnt use any suffixes with Naruto,and Naruto adresses Sakura in return by using a term of endearment,it would appear that Kishimoto considers them to have a particulary close and special relationship. Hidan and Kakazu Arc We see Naruto back at the training grounds with Kakashi and Yamato trying to learn a new technique. Kakashi tells him that the next part of his training will be cutting the waterfall in half.Naruto begins his training sitting on a tree branch that passes across the waterfall with a few of his clones, being determined not to quit.The scene changes to show Sakura looking at him worried and Sai switching glances at both of them.Moments later ,we see Sakura collecting ingredients from the pharmacy to create a soldier pill.We hear Sakura's inner monologue,telling herself that Naruto is pushing himself too hard and she has to do her best to help him.In the following day,Sakura arrives to Naruto’s training grounds, bringing soldier pills for him. Sai arrives behind her, ensuring her that he will definitely need the soldier pills.Sakura leaves the basket full of pills on the ground along with a note,then they both leave.Kakashi delivers the basket to Naruto along with the note.He reads the note and w as pleasantly surprised seeing how much Sakura cared for him.He eats one pill but spills it out because of bad taste.He later goes back to his training.As days go one by one,Sakura constantly brings soldier pills to Naruto on the training ground.When she arrives on the training ground she was in awe seeing how Naruto has improved ,almost completely splitting the waterfall.Later that day,Sakura arrives home bringing more ingredients from the pharmacy.She opens the window and glances at the moon. A breeze blows inside and knocks the picture of Team 7 down. She picks it up and glances at it. She remembers the moments Team 7 shared together when they were younger. In her flashback, Sakura is shown sitting on a tree branch with Naruto telling her how awesome she is at tree-climbing. She blames herself for not being able to do any important things for Naruto. Then she remembers Yamato's words. From the training grounds, Naruto notices a shooting star while he lays on the grass to rest. He is shown holding tightly to his heart the notes Sakura had written for him. However,the scenes with Sakura bringing the soldier pills and Naruto holding her notes on his chest are presented only in the anime. At the end of the Hidan/Kakuzu arc, Sakura heals Naruto’s broken arm and warns him that it’s too dangerous to use the new learned jutsu. But Naruto replies saying “It'll be fine as long as you heal it''.'' While eating ramen with Sai and Sakura, Naruto complains he can’t eat because of his broken arm and Sakura offers to feed him, and he is happily surprised. The moment, however, is interrupted because of Sai causing Naruto to get upset. After the Itachi Pursuit arc, Sakura watches as Naruto is upset and saddened by Jiraiya’s death and encourages him as he goes to train to be a toad sage. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain attacks the village; when she sees the village in ruins, in the midst of despair and disaster, Sakura screams to the top of her lungs for Naruto to return .When he does finally return, she could only find herself watching him from afar as he attacked the village invaders. Sakura was shown being concerned for his well being when she found out he turned into the Six Tails.When Naruto co mes back to the village safely after his talk with Nagato, she scolds him for being careless but thanks him for saving everyone with a hug. Five Kage Summit Arc As Sai ,Sakura and Naruto are discussing about Sasuke's matter,they are suddenly interrupted by the arrival of two members of Team Samui who demand to be told all they know about Sasuke.Not knowing who they were they begin to fight them .Sakura was hit by Omoi and thrown on the ground a couple of feet away.Naruto intrerupted the battle by rushing immediatly towards her to catch her,showing his continuos care for her safety. Sai is sats by himself and thinks of the bond between Sakura and Naruto. Sai asks Naruto if he likes Sakura, Naruto looks embarrassed but Sai says he read about when you are with someone you like, you always smile, and that Naruto always did that around Sakura, so asked Naruto if he ever told Sakura how he felt, Naruto replies by asking how could he tell her when he couldn’t even keep his promise to her? Feeling compelled as a friend, Sai then tells Sakura that he thinks it's obvious that Naruto loves her, which brought her to tears thinking about all that Naruto has done for her sake and asking herself how can he love such an idiot as her. He also tells her that he thinks she's hurting Naruto by encouraging him to keep the promise to bring Sasuke back.Sakura wipes away her tears and asks Shikamaru to let her be the one to talk to Naruto, which he agrees to do, Sakura vows to herself she won’t be a failure anymore. Overwelmed, Sakura travels to the Land of Iron where she confesses that her love towards Naruto so he can no longer bear the burden of the promise of bringing Sasuke back. Altough shocked at first, he claims the confession is false and he would still go after Sasuke even if the promise doesn't stand. Sakura angrily defends herself and tells Naruto he has to think of himself for a change instead of getting himself hurt. Later in the arc, when Sakura makes a failed attempt to kill Sasuke, Naruto comes to her rescue before the Uchiha can strike her with Chidori. When the two face off, Sakura pleads to herself for the two to stop and is concerned when Naruto says he and Sasuke will die together the next time they fight. After this encounter, Naruto is uncouncious from Sakura's poisonous kunai and Sakura smiles as he sleeps peacfully.When the group returns to the Leaf Village, Sakura defends Naruto when the rookies question him on what happened and how he wants to handle Sasuke. Before the war, Sakura excitedly tells Naruto, who's eating ramen, that Tsunade awoke from her coma. As Naruto makes a 'hell yeah' pose, Sakura gives him a big smile. Shinobi World War Arc When Haruno Sakura is approached by a injuried ninja couple. Although the orders were to not take in anymore patients, Sakura was unable to turn them away after the kunoichi begged them she didn't want her husband to die in her arms. Right after Sakura agrees to help, the couple reveals themselfs as imposters and attacks Sakura. Before they could do so though, she is saved again by Uzumaki Naruto's Clone. Surprised and worried that he came to the battlefield, she scolds him. Later in the arc when she rushes to Naruto's aid with the rest of Konoha 11, she is shown thinking about Naruto and the tasks that he is always put upon; promising to him and herself that they are going to be togheter this time,no matter what he says. Ten-Tails Revival When Neji sacrifices himself for the sake of Naruto and Hinata, Sakura is shown watching in horror as one of the members of Konoha 11 falls. After somehow surviving the attack, Konoha 11 and the rest of the Shinobi Alliance rallies around an exhausted Naruto. With the shinobi's losing hope, she reassures them and rallies them with a speech as she heals Naruto. When the shinobi's are attacked by a Tailed Beast Ball, everyone is surprised when it quickly disappears. Namikaze Minato then appears on the scene and asks if he's late. Shocked and aware that he has the Endo Tensei, she becomes worried and ponders if he's with the enemy. Noticing her doubts, he quickly assures her.Looking at the medical nin healing his son, he ponders. He then bluntly asks if the two were in a relationship. Naruto then answers him that "more or less it" was true. Sakura then headbutts Naruto and tells him to save energy. Minato then asks that Haruno Sakura takes care of his son. Sakura then quickly becomes puzzeled when Minato mentions that their friend was on their way. When Uchiha Sasuke arrives on the scene, everyone is shocked by his arrival excluding Naruto. When Naruto starts to leave for the battlefield, he is quickly followed by Sakura. Sakura then states that she's also a student of one of the legendary sanins and refuses to watch them from behind. After hearing this,Naruto smiles to her. Later, when Sakura demonstrates her newly found power, Naruto is surprised and notes to himself that he won't get on Sakura's bad side again. As Sasuke and Naruto work together to attack the Ten-Tails, Sakura heals the troops. Later as the battlefield rages, Haruno Sakura senseing something quickly turns to the Byakugan user and asks the status of Naruto and her other teammate. She is then confirmed that the two are safe and are "smiling". After the attack of the God Tree is calmed, Naruto's feelings and memories are spread throughout the troops. During the transfer, the medic-nin is shown to be shocked and overwhemled by the many hardships her teammate has endured. When Sakura notices Shikamaru's healing speed, she notices it being the cause of Naruto's chakra. Growing worried, she thinks to herself about Naruto and exclaims that he shouldn't do too much. But this is reassured by Ino that he is doing all of this unconsciously. Watching the battlefield when Sakura spots the rasengan that belongs to Uzumaki Naruto and the members of Konoha 11, she is shown silently cheering them on. Evidence *In the first databook,according with Gottheim's translation,in Sakura's section about Naruto,it's mentioned that she also looks Naruto's way despite loving Sasuke at that moment,but it is also mentioned that she might happen to love Naruto in the future. *It is revealed in the beginning that Naruto has feelings for Sakura. And they've been implied on many occations during the series; *Naruto's mother dying wish was Naruto to find a girl like her,and not to pick a weird one.Since Sakura strikingly resembles Kushina in tems of personality,a fact confirmed by Naruto's father himself,it's strongly suggested that Sakura would be the best choice. *Naruto and Sakura share mutual admiration and strongly respect for one another; * In the third Databook, according with Gottheim's translation, Sakura's section about Naruto says that Sakura realized during the hard times Naruto was the one to protect and encourage her and that she hasn't found out her feelings towards Naruto yet. Also in another section, on the page two, says "Does her heart beat unexpectedly fast before the unforeseen, rapid growth of her childhood friend...?" *Sakura has been pointed out as Naruto's girlfriend by Konohamaru, Gamakichi and Minato, respectively; Quotes Yamato to Sakura- Chapter 297 It's not what you do for Naruto that's important. It's how strongly you feel about him that counts.Sakura ,i can tell just by looking at you. In reality you.. 'Masashi Kishimoto - Databook 2 *''Totally unreliable and full of baseless confidence is Naruto. But this Naruto becomes to Sakura someone she can rely on the most. The moment she acknowledges this, one can say her true development began.A companion is always by your side. It is because she knows this that she can get up again from swamps of despair.The girl who travels a new path, her eyes only gazing at the future.'' Masashi Kishimoto - Databook 1 ''"She feels spontaneous admiration for Naruto and for some reason, she's blushing.' 'Sakura's confession - Chapter 469: "But Naruto.. you've always stayed here by my side.. you've encouraged me.. I.. finally realized who you are Naruto.. the hero who protected the village.. beloved by everyone in the village.. I'm just one of them.. That mischievous little dummy I knew, little by little is becoming a great and important man.. and I've been watching from right next to him.." 'Sakura about Naruto while running to his Aid - Chapter 573 "Naruto, you saved Konoha and now you're trying to save the entire Shinobi World. You've always left with these insurmountable tasks, but no matter what you say this time we're going to be together. Not just me, we're all going to fight together this time!!" ''Sakura to herself about Naruto - Chapter 43 ''"Always acting like a fool who knows only one thing.. Hokage, Hokage. I'm sorry Naruto.. but that impossible dream of yours.. I don't want to see it crushed!!" ''S''akura to herself about Naruto and Sasuke - Chapter 573: ''"Naruto's here because he's made up his mind.. my resolve is nothing compared to his now!! I'm supposed to be a ninja, but all I've ever done is lean on him and cry.. I was supposed to change that.. I came here and I thought I was ready. But I can't do anything..I can't say anything.. The only thing that remains for me.. is to '''believe in them!"'' 'Sakura to the Ninja Alliance about Naruto - Chapter 630 ''"He's making us realise that he considers all of us his comrades!! I am going to make sure Naruto has a full recovery! Every one of us must do what's in their power!! If we're going to die anyway... Then it's better to die fighting than to do nothing!!!" '' Naruto to Sakura after the healing of Kankuro ''"S-Sakura-chan... you're great!" Unofficial Evidence 'Openings/ Endings' ** In Naruto Shippuden Ending 7 - Long Kiss Goodbye, tells about the relationship of Asuma and Kurenai. Sakura and Ino was in the ending as well as Naruto and Shikamaru. It seems that Kurenai with Asuma, Sakura with Naruto and Ino with Shikamaru. **In Naruto Shippuden Ending 16 - Mayonaka no Orchestra (Midnight Orchestra), Sakura standing naked against a steamed window,drawing Naruto's face. **In Naruto Ending 17 - Freedom (Second Version), Naruto was sitting on the grass and Sakura walking towards him. In the end of the video, they both smile with each other. ** In Naruto Ending 12 - Parade ,we see Sakura catching a falling leaf with Naruto walking away.She ends up can't keeping her eyes off of it.She keeps it with her until it bursts into green sparkles which eventually forms a human resemblance.The figure holds out a hand which seems to gesture Come with me.Sakura reaches for the figure's hand ,but she suddenly wokes up in her room,and in the background we can see a poster that says Live a life of love.Some like to consider that Naruto gave her that leaf before leaving the village so that she would remember him. 'Shounen Jump's 2010 Calendar' ** There's a rumor about a Calendar released by SJ in 2010, that had April's 3rd marked as ナルトがサクラを好きになった日, which can be translated as "The day on which Naruto fell in love Sakura", or "The day Naruto came to like Sakura", since 好き (suki) is used to mean both like and love in the japanese language being also commonly used for simple crushes too; 'Fillers-Part l' Land of Tea Arc When Naruto made a rasengan underwater, it blew a large whirlpool.He saw that Sakura was in danger of drowning but managed to grab her and swims to the water surface.Sasuke swims to shore amazed at how powerful Naruto has gotten while Naruto runs across the water's surface holding Sakura on his back.He trips over a rock and both fall on the beach area. Sakura pretended to be passed out, so that Sasuke could do mouth-to-mouth on her. It was Naruto who did it instead, grossing out Sakura and punching him. Then he carries her across the island on his back, due to her small cut on her arm. It was shown that she didn't mind it at all. In the anime, after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, there are many filler arcs/episodes that come after. Land of R ice Fields Arc Naruto fights a shinobi called Kagerou,eventually hitting him with the formed rasengan. However Kagerou escapes being helped by other two enemies. After Jiraiya reminds Naruto of Sakura,Naruto runs controls the state of Sakura and Sasame,but when he encounters them,Naruto asks if Sasame is alright making Sakura very jealous.The group of Jiraiya,Naruto,Sakura and Sasame spot Orochimaru’s castle and Sasame is told that she can head back to the town. In Orochimaru's castle, Sakura falls into a trap with spikes at the bottom. Naruto used the chakra on his feet, letting him walk on the wall, grabbing Sakura. Sakura worringly looked down at the bottom. He then carries her back, but slips down himself, not having enough chakra control. She gets worried, but Naruto tells her not to worry and to continue walking without him. Sakura goes into a room and finds Kabuto.He trows a kunai at her but Naruto comes and protects her, saying that she doesn't need to believe everything he says, reassuring her. They have a brief battle with a lot of shadow clones.Suddenly, Kabuto uses a chakra thread, and begins to squeeze his own heart, causing Naruto's heart to damage as well. Sakura quickly worries about him, and uses a kunai to try and cut the rope. Sasame then gives a special tag to Sakura, easily cutting the chakra threads, saving Naruto. Naruto and Kabuto separate as the chakra seems to have hurt both parties badly. Naruto falls over and Sakura goes over to see how he is. Naruto looks dead and Sakura begins to cry saying out Naruto’s name; then his heartbeat returns and Sakura looks up to see Naruto’s face all red. Naruto says his chest hurts and gets a punch for making Sakura worry. Moments later,Sakura,Naruto,Sasame were facing the mutant form of Sasame's cousin.Naruto begins fighting and Sakura is forced to knock Sasame out in order to prevent her from interrupting the fight.Naruto is wrapped into a cocoon-like shell and sliced in half by Arashi supposedly. Instead, the real Naruto comes out and defends an attack that was aimed towards Sakura and saves her life,risking his. Sakura begins crying and apologizes. During the Trap Master Arc, it was shown that Naruto "needed" Hinata, but in actuality, needed her to check something out with her byakugan. Sakura was with Hinata at the time, and seemed angry, thinking the same thing as Hinata. She got angry and a bit jealous even. 'Fillers - Part ll' Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc A kunoichi called Fūka trapped Naruto in order to use her Kiss of Death technique ,attempting to extract his chakra. Moments later, Sakura and Sai arrived at the scene and Sakura became angry after seeing Naruto "making out" with the villain kunoichi. In episode 71, Naruto is trying to bring Sora back to his normal mental estate, but Kurama's chakra overpowers him,making him go berserk. Naruto continues to try to talk to Sora. Naruto charges forward, but his leg was grabbed by Sora and slammed to the ground. Sakura runs over to heal him just as Sora creates a white ball of chakra in front of his mouth.Shikamaru notices the chakra and tells Sakura to duck down. Yamato covers all the other shinobi with a wooden barrier. Naruto protects Sakura with his own body,and he is relieved after he saw she is unharmed. Konoha History Arc In filler episode 179,we see Sakura coming from a tent with two water gallons.Naruto comes right behind her and jumps in aid to help her carrying.Sakura accepts and offers him to go togheter while Naruto is pleasantly surprised .Kakashi sees them working togheter and thinks to himself Naruto..who would have imagined?''Then he remembers the old days when he first got the position as their sensei.In his flashback ,we see him spying on his new team in class.Naruto was terribly jealous because Sakura only had eyes for Sasuke .The next day we see Naruto tying up Sasuke so that he can imitate him and go to Sakura, only for his plan to fall apart as he has to rush to the toilet just as he is about to kiss Sakura.After Naruto comes back he finds Sasuke much to his surprise, but when he notices Sakura so upset thanks to something Sasuke obviously did, he angrily challenges Sasuke to a fight.After they fight a while,Naruto attempts to catch Sasuke with a sexy jutsu but ends with a shuriken stuck up his ass.Kakashi looks at Sakura and Naruto both running after Sasuke ,and the flashback ends .Back in present ,Kakashi looks on to Naruto and Sakura while they were walking togheter. In filler episode 235,we see Naruto admitting his feelings for Sakura to a kunoichi ,explaining that he still loves Sakura,and he also said that he will try to win Sakura over as much as Sakura tries to win Sasuke,and he would never give up on that.While it does end with Naruto claiming that he is alright if Sakura will choose Sasuke over him as long as she's happy. 'Omakes''' ** During the omake after episode 10,Sakura takes Tsunade an interview,praising her and asking her what her beauty secrets are.While Tsunade is ranting about her beauty secrets,Naruto intervenes and tells Sakura not do to like Tsunade because she will end up with a huge chest,which in his opinion,is not appealing and ridiculous.He also says that he likes very much Sakura as she is with her current breast size,and that she looks so much better compared to Tsunade ** During the omake after episode 27, Naruto and Lee talk about Sakura and how much cooler she has got since the last season but they end up arguing who loves her more and who gets to win her love. Naruto claims that he has the better chance to win her love because he and Sakura are in the same team but Lee ends up pulling out a trump card by reminding Naruto about kissing Sasuke by accident, causing Naruto to end the short in embarrassment. **During the omake after episode 57, Naruto has a dream about Sakura and him kissing. He woke up due to Sakura, and then she scolded him for not cleaning up his apartment room; ** During the omake after episode 129, Naruto and Sakura are at a festival together, when they walk in the woods together. There are strange noises, which frightens Sakura, holding Naruto tightly, making Naruto blush. She then lets go of him, but they are shown seeing fireworks together; **During the omake after episode 142, Hinata has gotten the show more popular by saying "Naruto". Naruto then asks if that is cool to Sakura, getting Sakura jealous. She then says that she could also make the show popular by saying his name. Afterwards, though, she was shown getting mad at the director for saying that she wouldn't need those lines. She was shown being okay though, by saying "Naruto." Movies Naruto Shippuden Movie 2 : Bonds In Naruto movie Bonds,Sakura and Naruto found themselves in front of an evil monster which indentified itself as a version of a tailed-beasts and aparently has taken over Amaru.Sakura tried to fight with it,but proved to be no match for the monster ,as she was immediately thrown to the ground.Seeing this,Naruto became enranged.The monster trapped him,and taunted Naruto to use his inner power.This eventually caused him to enter his initial jinchūriki form, and eventually evolved to his four-tailed state. After fighting with the monster for a while, he turned back to normal when a seal on Naruto given by Jiraiya came off and reminded him of how the tailed beast chakra hurt his friends in which he immediately turned back to normal.Then we see him holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms looking at her amorously.Sakura woke up and slapped him to fill the awkward moment. Naruto Shippuden Movie 4 : The Lost Tower Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato are assigned to capture Mukade, a Konoha missing-nin. When Mukade manages to absorb the seal the Fourth Hokage, Naruto tries to stop him and disappears along with Yamato. Sakura tries to follow them, only to be stopped by Sai's ink bird while she cries and screams Naruto's name. Almost immediately after, Naruto and Yamato come back from the past but they don't remember what happened to them. As Team Kakashi leaves the ruins, they are approached by a girl who claims that she felt a disturbance on the Ryūmyaku. The girl says she's the daughter of the former Queen of Rōran and bears a Konoha Chakra Blade, telling them that her mother received it from a hero in a dream. As she leaves, Naruto claims that he has the feeling he saw her in a good dream. Annoyed, Sakura then grabs and pulls on Naruto's ear and yells at him for being a pervert. Naruto Shippuden Movie 6 : Road to Ninja While he was walking on the streets of Konoha ,Naruto meets Sakura,who had an argument with her family and also stormed out,grabbing Naruto's hand and telling him to go on a date with her.Then we see them in a park,with Sakura complaining to Naruto about her family.All of a sudden,Tobi appears in front of them,and after a brief fight,he activates the limited Tsukuyomi.Naruto and Sakura are absorbed in a flash of light, and later find themselves still in the same park they were before with no signs of Tobi .They soon meet their other friends,including Sasuke,all of them with different personalities. After they sit down and talk about all that happened,they realize they are in an alternative reality created by Tobi.Naruto and Sakura meet in the morning to try to gather more information about their current world, although Sakura enjoys this world as she has more freedom and is well loved by the village thanks to her father's actions.Naruto as pleasantly surprised seeing how well she gets along with children ,altough he scolds her for enjoying more the fake world rather than the real one,and wants to go back to the real world as fast as possible.In Tsunade's office,they meet Naruto's parents,who are alive in this world.Tsunade lets Naruto and Sakura join Minato and Kushina on their mission . In the morning,while they were preparing for the mission,Kushina goes to Naruto and tells him that instead of sulking he should look nice for the hero's daughter,reffering to Sakura.After they succeed to retrieve the scroll of the Red Moon from the chief toads,Naruto and Sakura walk home together discussing about the events. Naruto quickly runs home saying he has something to do, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura now finds her home too lonely and wonders if Naruto's always felt this way.She decides to run to Naruto's house ,determined to help him find a way to break the genjutsu.Looking trough his window,Sakura sees how happy he is after he accepted Minato and Kushina as his parents,and wonders if they should really leave.Sakura later meets Naruto, and asks him if he wants to stay. Although he denies it, he later thinks to himself that he truly does not want to leave.At the moment,the masked man atacks the village and demands the scrolls they brought back. He overpowers Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade, and then Naruto and Sakura arrive. They realise that this was the man Tsunade was talking about, and that he knows Tobi.Sakura tried to land a hit on him but she is quickly slammed to the ground.After he overpowers Naruto,the masked man kidnaps Sakura in exchange for the scroll and leaves. Naruto tries to save Sakura, but Minato prevents him.Despite the fact that his parents were pleading not to leave,he takes one of Minato's kunai and the scroll, leaving with Sakura's father's Hokage coat. Sakura wakes up finding herself tied up,and meet Tobi who is in this world is a ghost.Naruto arrives to save her,and the battle between him and the masked man begins.He soon finds out,after the masked man's face is unveiled that he is Menma,this world's Naruto. In the battle Naruto is barely able to win, but after being helped by Kurama he manages to knock out Memna.However,Tobi takes over Memna's body and atacks Naruto.As Menma overpowers Naruto, the latter tries to use the scroll when he notices the moon had turned red, but Menma cuts the scroll, causing Naruto to look into Menma's eyes. Naruto's memories are erased, but Sakura rescues him before Kurama is extracted from him.She fights Memna until Naruto is able to break free of the genjutsu just in time to save Sakura, and then defeats Tobi the same way his father did, breaking the Limited Tsukuyomi. Tobi, using his ghost body, attacks again, until Minato and Kushina arrive.Tobi decides to give up and exits the genjutsu world just as Naruto and Sakura are enveloped in a bright light,returning to their world,not before Naruto thanks to Kushina and Minato for saving him. As they both return home, Naruto watches Sakura as she meets her parents, happily hugging them. He approaches her, asking her out on a date, but Sakura tells him they just came back from the longest date ever, much to Naruto's shock. Ova In the eight naruto ova Naruto x UT Ova,we see Sakura crying,holding a seemingly dead Naruto,with his chest severely wounded,in her arms with Kakashi behind her.After that we are shown flashacks during their moments togheter as Team 7,and also naruto and sasuke battling eachother .After the flashback,Naruto regains conscience,caressing and comforting the crying Sakura,who joyfully embraces him. Video Games *: In the ending of Naruto Shippuden Ulimate Ninja Impact we see see Naruto sitting on the grass, thinking about Sasuke.Sakura appears,and asks if she can join him.She thanks him for everything he has done for her and praises him for never giving up hope.She also says that she believes in him while Naruto is speechless.After that they are both shown walking on a path together. NarutoSD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden **In the second part of episode 2, Naruto and Rock Lee writes love letter to Sakura and they put the love letter in Sakura's bag when Sakura is not looking. Later, Naruto and Lee was upset when they saw Sakura holding a love letter that is not from them (it was actually from them but Naruto saw Lee's love letter and Lee saw Naruto's love letter. They didn't know that they both write love letter to Sakura) and demands to know who would have wrote it. In the end of the episode, when they both grab the love letters, they shred the papers up. Upon seeing the contents inside the letters, they point out that it was their own as Sakura comes over to ask them if they had seen the letters anywhere but its no use and she disappointedly walks away. Lee and Naruto then realize there never was a third love letter and the Naruto takes a moment to explain that a while after Lee snuck his letter into Sakura's bag, Naruto had done the same thing. **In the second part of episode 9, Tenten points out to Hinata and Rock Lee that Sakura is more Naruto's type, then explains that she is a confident girl who can always set up the punchlines and that people are drawn to people who compliment their personalities. **In the first part of episode 39, the Hidden Leaf Village holds a big Christmas party. In the present exchange war, each team in the survival race. Whoever finishes the race first gets to choose the present first. Naruto and Rock Lee rival on who will get Sakura's present. When they headed to the finish line, they both finishes the race on the same time so they get to choose the present first but Naruto and Rock Lee have now realize one problem. They do not know which is Sakura's present. In the end, Naruto gets Rock Lee's present and Rock Lee's gets Naruto's present. **In the second part of episode 40, as the New Year approaches, Naruto and friends write wishes on the paper. Naruto and Rock Lee wrote the same wish that is "Take Sakura on a date to Shinobiland" and they both fight. Then, Sakura punch them and said "No" and scold them. Besides that, Neji claims that Naruto publicly declared that he likes Sakura. Among the Fans NaruSaku is one of the most popular couples among the fans. It's likely supported due Naruto's feelings for Sakura and their closeness teammates. It's also supported because its the only couple that's least '' one sided '' among the big 3 . It is a rival couple to SasuNaru, NaruHina, and SasuSaku. External Links Official forum: http://www.narusaku.com/ Deviantart FCs: http://narutoxsakura-fc.deviantart.com/ http://orange-and-pink.deviantart.com/ Narusaku on Tumblr - http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/narusaku NaruSaku blog: http://perfectbyitself.tumblr.com/ Narusaku Forum site- http://narusaku.forumfree.it/ NaruSaku Studio on Youtube (p.s They do other ships: NejiTen, ShikaIno, MinaKushi, etc, but they mostly do NaruSaku) - http://www.youtube.com/user/HeavenAndEarthStds Gallery NaruSaku.jpg NaruSaku Kimino.jpg NaruSaku Bandaid.jpeg NaruSaku Cherry Blossom.jpeg NaruSaku Happiness.jpg Narusaku Kiss 2.jpg NaruSaku Paint.jpg Narusaku_by_RerinKin.jpg NaruSaku_Hour_by_nekoni.jpg narusakupic.png cherryblossomsnarusaku.jpg narusakucouple.jpg narusakutoys.png narusaku2.jpg narusaku3.jpg narusaku1.jpg images105548720.jpg narusaku___happy_valentine_by_topazshrine-d39fsvp.jpg narusaku_family_by_sabakunocurse-d5t49tf.png narusaku_in__the_rain_by_animelovex_by_animelovex-d5yeyxc.png.jpg narusaku_by_milady666-d30gv0k.jpg narusaku_by_hanabi_rin-d5lt5qn.jpg _naruto_narusaku_by_lhjapt789-d5nlts1.jpg narusaku___thank_you_by_herosorghosts-d59x85h.jpg narusaku__your_guardian_angel_by_celious-d4t4lst.jpg narusaku_doodle_by_karudoll-d5eqry7.jpg Sakura-pregnaut-Naruto-s-here-narusaku-family-33442756-762-1049.jpg NaruSaku-narusaku-vs-naruhina-31858090-194-259.jpg narusaku__h_u_g__by_innera.jpg NaruSaku04.jpg 1233467_461750153923664_474902333_n.jpg 526894_464475970317749_23935562_n.jpg 1185901_505611682853337_826158968_n.jpg _wAtChInG_yOu_sLeEp__by_ladygt93.jpg shannarotebayo____by_chiyuu_kun-d66idx1.jpg 398630.jpg tumblr_m5mp3cJBys1r3tfun.jpg Tumblr lj995hshCA1qgr8uuo1 500.jpg tumblr_mu1hpwDYST1s0xldoo1_500.png tumblr_mt7a23AcJy1qfqao1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mtobguTUPV1qdxuczo1_500.jpg tumblr_mtrdhe3xdX1rvjrh9o1_500.png tumblr_mt78budeDJ1qfqao1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mt79cfDILW1qfqao1o1_400.png tumblr_mt5aip5J3b1rrxym2o1_500.png tumblr_mt796jSyvP1qfqao1o1_400.jpg tumblr_msct2sOMWo1saahzio1_500.png tumblr_ms6t6kfWxY1rc0rvzo1_500.png narusaku__innocent_pink_by_immature_child02-d36smq4.jpg narusaku~0.jpg old__naruto____narusaku_by_koopa_pooh-d5vih8z.png tumblr_mrzlo80AW51sb54e4o1_500.png tumblr_mmvft2Brnh1s0xldoo1_500.png tumblr_mi9d64f8511rc0rvzo1_500.png tumblr_ms2eonKh1f1sb54e4o1_500.png tumblr_mlks5yMN6H1s4ei05o1_500.jpg tumblr_mkdu02LiZQ1s0xldoo1_500.png tumblr_mkcrgk0ysF1r8oojmo1_500.gif tumblr_mufnayBvZH1reaps8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mufok0cJaL1reaps8o1_500.png 1016411_177194479128075_1335651241_n.jpg 1235000_187210071459849_159642826_n.jpg 536776_475931602505519_1923195032_n.jpg 1374110_473395566092456_2138551734_n.png 2158_50634609242_8752_n.jpg 1378536_476591385772874_998156309_n.jpg 935951_468520799913266_1623197816_n.jpg 2573_60742129242_5673234_n.jpg 1391984_476475279117818_55878829_n.jpg 2158_50634599242_8229_n.jpg 2786_75900774242_1263013_n.jpg 1376621_472003576231655_1368773195_n.jpg 1231122_10151878551914243_1127230823_n.jpg 1002978_598541056843790_302363024_n.jpg 1013664_598525883511974_678507798_n.jpg 1002837_598530576844838_349008623_n.jpg 1000701_598527203511842_245536194_n.jpg 947175_598522766845619_26741824_n.jpg 970319_619553098075919_228364046_n.jpg 1000933_619330658098163_1823990947_n.jpg NaruSaku___Gotcha_by_innera.jpg heart_by_raidenss-d5149k4.jpg hiiibyraidenss.jpg hqdef.jpg Kasumi.Uzumaki.full.1160209.jpg 1276133374863_f.jpg 1390658_476976195734393_51121047_n.jpg NS__protecting__you__by_innera.jpg NARUTO.full.1534498.jpg home___narusaku_by_xxmemoriezxx-d6cfpz5.jpg 76144_497286106969286_1953573269_n.jpg NaruSaku__You_Idiot____by_MuseSilver.jpg NaruSaku__Love_Now____by_MuseSilver.jpg halloween_ns_by_irenukia-d4dw8km.jpg 190304_481610441870186_132226295_n.jpg 301052_469404529757444_309592839_n.jpg 377953_466281736736390_1411807073_n.jpg 1391818_653613128003249_1748607035_n.jpg 1378336_472710182827661_1302637753_n.jpg 1379394_473868096045203_1865382515_n.jpg 538954_467165913314639_1454053648_n.jpg 1235406_208431286004394_1460002005_n.jpg By Dakkar-H.jpg by indrockz on deviantart.jpg by innera on DA.jpg the_boy_in_the_mirror_by_xxcocomambaxx-d4kudtj.jpg NaruSaku__What_I_feel____by_MuseSilver.jpg narusaku by rama.jpg by xxhanako-aixx.jpg tumblr_mwbizq4zXR1souom6o2_500.jpg narusaku___c_h_i_b_i_s_by_innera.jpg NARUSAKU_by_LADY_INCHI.jpg NaruSaku__Sage_Romance_by_MuseSilver.jpg 601597_550233361724502_2043313450_n.jpg 1426326_551201751627663_1967990263_n.png 1425746_552207194860452_842938952_n.png 1472899_670376716326890_1993579528_n.jpg 1450268_552672951480543_51568055_n.png 1467280_491376620961017_1422329102_n.jpg narusaku___c_h_i_b_i_s_by_innera.jpg NARUSAKU_by_LADY_INCHI.jpg NaruSaku__Sage_Romance_by_MuseSilver.jpg 601597_550233361724502_2043313450_n.jpg 1426326_551201751627663_1967990263_n.png 1425746_552207194860452_842938952_n.png 1458656_668122029885692_1471260516_n.jpg 1466144_552691968145308_808228050_n.jpg 1472899_670376716326890_1993579528_n.jpg 1450268_552672951480543_51568055_n.png 1467280_491376620961017_1422329102_n.jpg gallery_12317_2_568450.jpg 1453506_496489203783092_1929152024_n.jpg Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Sakura Category:Semi-Canon Couples